


Dancing With A Nightmare

by Pandagirl23



Series: Enass-AU [43]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Maria Stark is Not Tony Stark's Real Mom, Non-Consensual Touching, Original Character(s), Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Post-Canon, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Protective Tony Stark, Thirsty Bucky Barnes, Thirsty Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Still Has Arc Reactor, Tony Stark's potty mouth, Uncomfortable Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandagirl23/pseuds/Pandagirl23
Summary: The teams in New York are invited to show true unity among everyone at an event for a rich man in order to get more funds that were not donors only. Tony is not amused. James is seething. And their gracious benefactor is enjoying this.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Enass-AU [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017507
Kudos: 10





	Dancing With A Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> T/W: Non-Consensual Touching, Bad Touch, Implied threats of Sexual nature, Mild Panic Attacks
> 
> Please, please, PLEASE, read with caution to the utmost safety for your mind. I want you all to be safe. Tiberius Stone is an absolute tool in this, a lot throwback to earlier stories, the first one of the series. Mainly with Enass and Howard. That whole night when he was conceived was bad, bad feelings. 
> 
> Stone is never meant to be likable and quite scummy. 
> 
> Again please with all this in mind. The next few stories are happier.
> 
> As usual: If the story's time period is confusing, please do start at Move in Day but for Tony’s quirks and issues, please start around Flare in the Dark and Tinker Wheels. If you just want to read this one-shot, again enjoy!! 😊

Tony stared at the calendar, stared at it till Extremis alerted to dry eyes and force a load of tears to moisten his eyeballs. Still he stared until his best friend and friend, Rhodey and Carol walked in. Dressed to the nines, Rhodey Bear in a smooth black tux, dress shoes and his braces barely visible and Carol dressed in a red, blue and gold dress, the low looping neckline, long gown but the hint of pants being underneath told Tony she was ready to kick ass if it comes to handsy bastards. Awesome. Tony for himself sat in his boxers and his dress shirt. Half buttoned but everything else laid pristinely on his chair. He didn’t want to go and he thought magic would happen to the calendar or he has those moments like in movies where everything sped up. No dice.

One moment he is in his never-ending staring contest then he is being wrestled into his pants and black dress socks, not so much wrestled more like he was either going in what he is wearing. Tony found that to be the easiest way to threaten him into doing something.

Of course, he also took the moment to call his momma and siblings. He explained mostly why he didn’t want to go and the ugly chances of being asked to dance. Mecili suggested fake vomiting, Nesreen told him he could pretend there is a family emergency, but his momma simply said step on some toes. Literally. Oh so quite literally. He loves his momma and family. He told Rhodey and Carol this gaining similar reactions, wholly amused and a will for Stone to try and dance with Tony.

Other things about this day he wishes would fast forward past him, he would have to see everyone under one roof, Loki even included. The Avengers under one fucking roof, dressed well and acting like they are friends. Hell, even Scott Lang was coming back for a party with Hope. One Spiderman can not make it, alcohol and shit. Plus, not part of the ACCORDS. Harley suggested he break his leg and Tony go to help. He loves his mentees too with the number of batshit ideas they have. Peter even added he could let a guy throw him off the roof to get injured blaming it on his clumsiness. Or both made a huge breakthrough.

All excellent excuses, not the hurting themselves, never that, but breakthroughs and stuff. Sadly, Tony was going to be an adult, a civil adult, and a man who will not let another bother the fuck out of him.

Carol, Rhodey, and Tony made it downstairs to see the Manor Team all dressed up. A small nod to their hero’s color scheme in one or another.

Natasha in a black evening gown, Clint wearing a tux, but the dress shirt looks awfully familiar to a t-shirt. Purple tux and loafers. Steve was dressed in a black suit, a small blue handkerchief in the breast pocket, and dark blue almost black shoes. Hair unlike Clint’s was slicked back, coiffed, and looking every 40s dapper boy. Wanda wore a simple red satin dress and red flats. The wonder being her outfit who is for? The evening or for one red android.

Sam was dressed similar to Steve but his colors were a light grey with a red and white handkerchief in the breast pocket.

Both Sam and Steve tried to keep their eyes off each other and off the Colonel who was fiddling with the genius’s undone hair, hair becoming more of a fight, but both were laughing. Carol rolling her eyes looking fond at the antics. Both men tried not to get flustered when the man's laughter carried to their ears.

James stood staring at the genius who was dressed in a black suit and a dark green tie, blue sunglasses proudly in the breast pocket. The man himself looked stunning, with a boyish curl hanging off the side of his head, lips pulled into a smile even with the tension. James himself felt underdressed, underprepared, and sorely uncomfortable. He almost went to get Chimera dressed up in a bow or something to bring her along. No dice, after a firm no from FRIDAY. He messed with the braid he did to his own hair before pulling both braids into a simple ponytail. All of that held together is a dark yellow band. The yellow band is a bright blue underneath. A subtle nod to his boyfriend.

Tony stood back from the hands messing with his bed-made hair giving Rhodey a surprise but admonish look, yeah he made his hair look nice but damn it he didn’t want to look dashing tonight. He wanted to be the gross mechanic gremlin his friends and family call him. He wants to be the grease monkey for the night, not this clean-cut paparazzi worthy man. Tony blinked several times taking in everyone but grabbing the most visual details of his boyfriend. He can clean up. God damn, he can clean up. Thank the gods he was able to attract this man.

And the way this man is looking at him is setting his heart on overdrive. He can already feel the urge from Extremis to short out the manor and a couple of the streetlights from where he is at. He let his eyes rove over the strapping super-assassin, hair braided, five o'clock shadow a tint darker, a sports jacket, no tie, the top button was undone, shirt crisp, a dark grey, silver buttons, and black pants. His cufflinks were a gold cuff button but shit, the man was amazingly put together and he swore he wished he watched him try on clothes.

Tony had to reel himself back mentally and physically from trying to tackle his boyfriend into the ground and cover him up in kisses. He would put on lip gloss just to see the markings. Sort of like those raunchy movies.

He did another cursory once over not giving a real fuck how the others dressed, this is for Stone so if they look like trash awesome.

“Right you all look presentable but if you want to get trashy drunk please do.”

He heard the beginnings of an insult but then a yelp exclamation from the Archer and Sam barking out a laugh. Steve reprimanding and his boyfriend tense eyes resting on him. He will never get used to or even want to be used to the tensity in Giacomo’s eyes. Holy Da Vinci, he is feeling hot and bothered.

Waving off the teasing and semi-knowing glances from Rhodey, Tony ushered everyone out giving a quick low down how to act around Stone. If he heard the anger complaints by one Barton to Rushman about the Winter Soldier being an ass, Tony fought to keep from grinning.

The hall was magnificently gaudy. Big white pillars, a foyer of stone and mirrors that was almost to the ceiling, decorations of black and white, small splashes of gold smattering throughout the hall. The guest was colorful at least, most of them being heroes but still. There were police officers, firefighters, doctors, the Avengers, Politicians for those who can make it. Loki, T’Challa, Thor, and Bruce waltzing over to the buffet table. Yeah, all that fun stuff. Then the man of the charity slash unity event Tiberius Bastard Stone. Looking clean-cut and pristine. Hair smoothed back, suit on point, and dress shoes polished.

Tony was already baring his teeth at the whole thing. This was to show off to the politicians and some of the ACCORDS members. He can smell brown noser from here and he was about bleach shit out of him. He was going to aim right for his smarmy ass dick and… Tony pinched the bridge of his nose when he felt a gentle nudge from his best friend.

“He is a fucking callous dickhead.”

“I know man. This is really a dog and pony show. Why couldn’t it be at I don’t know at Six Flags.”

Tony beamed grinning snapping out his glasses, “Platypus, you are talkin’ my language. That is an easier to unify us together. Rollercoasters, thrill rides, the possibility of photographs with mascots.” He slid the glasses on top of his head giving a silent hope to Jarvis and JARVIS to keep his, Rhodey’s, Carol’s, Bruce’s, and Giacomo’s temper in check.

“We could do that if this turns out to be a damn bust,” Rhodey mentioned watching Strange and Loki debating quite heatedly.

Wanda was following Vision trying to strike up a conversation after their long silent separation. That seems to not… going bad. Not well but not abysmally bad.

Steve, Sam, and Clint were eating but also greeting officers, veterans, and doctors. Thanking them for their work. Natasha was in the shadows somewhere. James was lurking about trying to avoid as many people as possible. Bruce continued to munch as he started waltzing over to Helen Cho and Hope Van Dyne. Rhodey notices the congregation of their nerdy brethren, nudging his little brother he nodded his head to the group talking science. Tony can already hear Bruce squeeing (the man can squee!) over some breakthrough. That sounded so fucking good but Tony knew he had to show his face to one Mr. Stone to get this shindig going, have him do his pompous ass speech before he can even have a small amount of fun.

Tony may have given silent praises to Thor for even following Bruce into the bubble of happy nerds. With that, he waved off Rhodey who gave him one quiet wrist squeeze of comfort and support.

“Fiji Rhodey Bear.”

“Fiji.” The colonel smiled heading over to the group at the table, which gotten Strange and Loki swooping to share tech magic knowledge. Debates beginning in a minute.

Tony walked down into the ocean of people over to the bar, a glass of water or apple cider, keeping an ear out for any Stones coming around. He surprised he hasn’t seen Stone yet or Hammer. Hell, even Bain. He remembers that she-devil. That was the most uncomfortable chat he has been through. Right never mind that, bar, apple cider, or any non-alcoholic drink they may have… and… fuck him sides he feels his boyfriend stare lock on him.

Tony keeps telling himself if he looks at his boyfriend even once, he is going to shut down all of the lights and grab Giaco and hustle them out of the place. Unity be damn, he wants to connect their lips again. Is this the honeymoon phase? How long should it last? He could ask his sister, momma, and Azan.

Suppressing a strong urge to meet the Super Soldier’s eyes, Tony breathed out trying not to sound so breathless. Adjusting his tie and toughing his sunglasses gently, he waved to a couple of people chatting at the bar. Getting smiles and waves in return, though some judged him for the sunglasses, the billionaire took a seat.

“Water please.” He watches the bartender turn away to get his cup of water. He could pretend it is water down champagne.

Waiting for his water to come up, he felt a grimy aura and cheap cologne wafting at his nose. Stone. Spinning in his seat, Tony shot the taller blonde male with a perfect, all teeth grin, “Stone.”

“Anthony, is that any way to greet your friend?” The man showed his own grin, picture-perfect blindingly white teeth. Almost to perfect. Tony wants to see them turn red. He didn’t even like he said his full name versus to his family or Giaco.

James was pretending to take sips of his champagne offered to him even though he was not in the mood to be here but watching his boyfriend waltz, dance, and practically swim in the crowd he grew up, groomed to handle, spoke volumes to the class he has. Though James would not say this is the second outfit style he adores the genius in.

Sighing, the super-soldier was about to wander around the vicinity, make sure exits were secured and no ill-timed baddies want to pop in like a plague, he was going until he caught Anton taking a seat at the bar, the natural curves the man has called out to him. Back of Anthony was handsome. He is head over heels for this man damn it. He was going to pull his eyes away until he got the profile view, the lean over the bar table and his bubble butt sticking out.

James blinked when heard the beginnings of a crack from the glass, easing off the pressure, the ex-assassin took a deep calming breath going on to the perimeter check when Stone, who looks like a prick, he is getting Howard vibes from him, went up to the small brunette. Anton’s smile was false pleasantries and perturbed looks. He looks like he didn’t want to be there at all.

James for his part watched tensely as a terse and overly civil conversation went on between the two. He was going to go over to play blocker until he felt Natalia plant herself next to him. What the literal fuck.

“Natalia, what?” He gave a boring reply even though he was internally raging.

“Dance with me.”

“No.”

“Unity. Dancing shows unity and trust.”

Now that sounded odd what he said to Anton but he actually wanted to dance, spin, twirl with his boyfriend on the floor while showing they trust and got over the issues between each other.

“Dance with Carol.”

“She is dancing with Sam. Clint stuck with Wanda. And Loki is dancing with Strange, still debating. I doubt Thor would let me get close to Bruce.”

James deadpanned seeing Sam and Steve not dancing but continuing their mingling senators and donors. Great. Great. He looked back to Anthony and Stone still speaking, growing heated but the man was growing less defiant and finer. What the hell is happening.

Tony sighed internally already wishing he went over with Rhodey, who was relaxing and letting his legs rest for the time being. Nope, here he is dealing with this fucking asshole. They got into a heated debate about whether they were friends at MacArthur Little Boys school or not. That led to Stone bragging about having the heroes enjoying themselves and showing they can get past their own differences. Tony didn’t see that, they purposely paired up to avoid pairing up with people they do not like. He can see Jessica sticking close to her friends. Thumbs up to that.

“Dance with me, we can talk more.”

“Ha, ha, ha, no,” Tony spoke sweetly leaning back against the bar crossing an ankle over his leg. Arms kept cross defensively over his chest.

Stone looked him in the eyes, sparking of anger at being rejected lit up before it was shoved away into a clean cut and gentlemanly grin when the Widow and Soldier were caught dancing slowly, “Now come on, even the Winter Soldier and Black Widow are dancing, and I heard they had a distant long-time beef and issues. Look at them.” As if to prove a point the other rich socialite stepped aside to show the Winter Soldier waltzing with his former student.

Tony rolled his eyes at the display, he also bit back a shiver when the icy blues flickered over to them, meeting his eyes. The dullness burned away into something more… full of bite. Tony held back a shudder at those eyes tracking him down forcing them to look at the blonde who was trying to tower over him. He already deals with two blondes who try to tower over him. What the hell is with that pattern.

“Fine. Let talk and dance Stone.”

“Ty is fine.” Stone pulled Tony up to his feet, hand holding on tight to the inventor hand and one dangerously close to his hip. Tony fought off the urge to gag. The difference, White Laeplaps is warm and secure, this guy would drop Tony for a corn chip. He knows he would drop him if his hair got even slightly messed up.

This is fine, Tony can make it and get through this bullshit dance. Get the people to see Tony Stark was raised with the class that is of a Stark.

Getting pulled onto the dance floor starting to do a simple waltz Tony kept from sighing eyes periodically tracking the Winter Soldier whose eyes met his. Tony forced the suddenness to squirm all over the place, not with this Stone nearby. Don’t want to give him any bad ideas.

“You have not lost your touch, Anthony.”

He joyously hoped he hurled on his shoes, whoops got sick all over the nice three thousand shoes, “I mean I still go to galas, dance, schmooze, you know all that good stuff.”

“I can say. You have grown well into your features.” Stone purred keeping the lead firmly in his grasp.

Tony wanted to take the lead but he would of dropped the man claiming to be too weak, no chance at that then. The word features made suddenly uncomfortable shiver crawl up his back, “I mean, I have to grow to get handsome. Others will debate on that of course.”

“Rambling Anthony is very unbecoming of you.”

Snorting, Tony made sure to let his eyes roll up to the ceiling suppressing another wave of queasiness Stone is giving off he replied with grace, “I am unique.”

“I say exotic.” Stone twirled Tony who pulled back in tight once more, “I must say, embracing your mother’s heritage is surprising.”

“I have always embraced my heritage. Thank you.” Tony hissed out despite the tightening of a grip, bruises chancing to form. He felt another wave of anxiousness and fear roll through him. “I would like you to keep my family out of this shindig.”

Stone laughed haughtily, dipping Tony bringing him back, ignoring everything the genius just said, “I have to say seeing your mother and family members, I get to see where your pretty, big, and innocent brown eyes come from.”

Tony swallowed back bile but keeping his footing firm, confident, he was not going to bow out and show anything to this fucking pervert, “Mhm, I have to say my best features are my van dyke facial hair and my suits.”

“Hrm, no, I say it your eyes, skin, and your hair. Very long. I wish I knew about your family far earlier, it so depressing not to be able to know so much about you.” Tony started to feel himself sweat when his old classmate whispered against his ear pressing against his cheek, “It would have been darling to see them, to know you more, could of help us understand—”

Stone blinked when James put a hand between them as the soldier gave a charming smile offering a glass, “Mr. Stone, may I take over the dance with my teammate? I would like to make sure we are okay despite what he says to the public. Is that alright Mr. Stark?”

Stone blinked letting go rather unwillingly especially when Tony practically leaped into the arms of the super soldier, “Oh please Mr. Barnes. Sorry Stone, the sarge insists.” Tony spoke out already getting swept off into the sea of people dancing.

Rhodey watched the exchange giving a nod to Carol and Vision who went back to casually dancing with one another. Rhodey saw James look of thankfulness where the man nodded back already dancing with the genius.

Tony sighed in relief already enjoying the warmth that the enhanced soldier is giving off. He fell into line with the man in question. Looking into the grey-blue eyes Tony gave a minute hand squeeze whispering, “I am okay.”

“I am going to poison his drink.”

“Giacomo, I am okay. Thank you for getting me out of there, but I am glad you swept out of that uncomfortable dance.”

“You look right terrified Kotenok, I refuse to let a vulture do that to you.” James swayed slowly, trying not to dip or do anything more extravagant that would show they were dating not yet, but when they come out oh he is going to dip, swing, twirl, and kiss on this man, “But… are you sure?”

“I am sure Nivi Lupu.”

“That is good. I just want—” James and Tony with the others looked up seeing Stone up at the stage, the music cutting off. On purpose, he knows it was. Both of them know it was. Barely even dancing more swaying.

Stone gave Tony a long hard gaze before smiling at the crowd. Tony hunched in when Rhodey came up by him keeping his other side protected. Comfort in the form of a boyfriend and best friend. Stone noticed and kept his attention completely on the audience members.

“I thank you all for coming. As you can see, there were no fights, no arguments, no civil disagreements. I say tonight is a success and it proves that with our help, the heroes of our fine country can act cordially but still being the beacon of hope. A beacon which the Great Howard Stark has already gone for. His son who proved to be dance with the killer of his father and aunt shows that anything can get over bumps in the roads. I have known Anthony Edward Stark for years, far longer than some could guess. Longer than the Colonel, but I for one care for Anthony deeply and happy he is doing so well with his team. For that, I will be funding the Avengers yearly for 1.4 million dollars.”

The crowd muttered and some were surprised the man is putting that amount of money towards the Avengers funds. Accords members started clapping and thanking the man from the crowd. Some Avengers had a can you believe this guy, others were excited about the funding. Tony was not sure what to feel about this. The fact that he called out his boyfriend past digressions, called Howard Great, and has the nerve to even keeping putting his family in his mouth but use him as a reason why he is giving the funding makes him want to scream. He felt a brush from Giacomo against him gently and Rhodey-bear squeezing his wrist. Fiji.

The crowd stops when a sweet smile appeared on the rich blonde’s face, “Now, now. I may increase comes time next year. For this, for the last act of unity, a bridge. A gap for the two co-leaders of the original Avengers. Tony Stark and Steve Rogers. Would you please?”

What the fuck is he trying to do. Tony didn’t even go near Rogers on a good day, the guy is always either disapproving of him or ramming his morals into his ass. What is Stone trying to prove or whatever?

Biting the bullet he gave a brush and quick squeeze to his boyfriend and big brother. Getting to the now the spotlit areas, he stood there seeing one Captain America standing straight and firm next to him. Oh the tension between them could be cut with a cold butterknife.

“I will be proud to have you both and your team members, the new ones included, come to my Giving Gala, November. In good faith, I can have the Accords deliver you all your invites digitally and by hand. Yes?” Stone put his hand out with the smooth as butter smile hands out for both of them.

Tony was trying to see the angles, trying to find the purpose of this gaudy ass announcement and why he is being extra fucking slimy. Biting his lips but quickly stopping when dark eyes watched his lip pop out. Nope, let shake this bastard’s hand and leave quickly.

Shaking his hand along with Rogers, Tony turned to hide in a hallway to regulate his breathing until he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning to meet the host of the ball, Tony stopped himself from baring his teeth at him, “Mr. Stone.”

Tiberius tugged the short male into his space whispering in his ear, “Can’t wait to see you there. Wear something decent.” A heavy blow into Tony’s ear making the shorter clam up on a scathing reply, “And, I do hope you be more open to me then.” Stepping back getting the prince charming smile, Stone went to speak to members of the council.

Tony's arms flew up to his neck feeling the paint then wrapped his arms around himself. Feet carrying him out quickly. He needed to breathe. Needed a shower. Needed to stop feeling like he got violated 8 ways to Sunday. Fuck this. Fuck Stone. Fucking fuck. He needed to get his vision righted, focused. His breathing to stop jolting up a notch. He can see the black specks.

Scrubbing his face getting outside on the steps he panted, gulping in the night air feeling his hands cool from the sweat build up. A scream was trying to rip through his body when he felt a familiar strong hand then a one-armed hug. Rhodey. Honey Bear. His best friend. Big brother. Turning to hug the tall man back, Tony shudders out a breath.

“Fuck that guy Rhodey. Fuck him and fuck this stupid gloat-a-thon.”

Rhodey hugged him full on sighing into his hair, “I am sorry, I should have got up there with you, faked an emergency with my braces.”

Tony frowned hugging the Colonel tighter, “No, I should have kept… my spine straight and head held up high. Not break down…”

“Howard is not here Tones. Listen to me,” Rhodey lifted the genius’s head up, “Stone is being a douchebag. Cut from the same Highest than Thou cloth. Understand me? You have every right to feel uncomfortable and not safe with that man. Like Rogers. Like Maximoff. Like Barton. I don’t give a damn. You have a right to feel human and want to be safe. Yeah?” Rhodey looks at the wide-eyed and still full of anxiousness mixing with panicking fear. He began to breathe in steady breathes and tapping on his upper arms.

“Howard is not here… Stone is being a bastard… I am safe.” Tony nodded getting his breathing righted with the help of his best friend. The panic receding, the genius blew out another puff of air, “I… I fucking freaked out. He talked about my hair, being exotic…. I just felt… how my momma felt when Howard… wanted… agh… ugh… Rhodey.”

Rhodey looked back at the dance hall then seeing blue-grey eyes flashing then heading back in, oh he wonders what is happening now, he wanted to go back in there himself and start a scene but opted to stay with his little brother. Hugging him tight he sighed, “Want me to come that day?”

Tony shook his head breathing out again trying to keep his underlying panic checked, “No, I can do it. I have a couple of months to keep my head on straight and be ready for whatever shit that man has to throw. Right now, I want to stop thinking about tonight.”

Rhodey nodded in understanding rubbing the businessman turned superhero back, “Want me to get Barnes to take you back, I have to make sure Vision doesn’t try to “accidentally” scare the man into submission.” The colonel grinned when Tony chuckled through being shaken up, “Or Bruce. I swore the man was looking a little green around the gills. Or Thor, the Thunder God bringing the roof down.” Rhodey laughed a little at the thought of that with Tony who chuckled mixed with giggles covering his mouth. “There we go. So Barnes?”

Tony laughed more waving his friend off, “Yeah sure. Go play baby sitter to ensure no one goes to jail for the night.”

“Gotcha.” Rhodey gave another reaffirming calming squeeze on his little brother shoulders, “Text me when you get back man.” Rhodey reminded him getting two thumbs up. Nodding back, the colonel walked back inside seeing Barnes waiting at the second entryway to the dance hall. Leaning against the wall, jacket off and hair undone. Did he get kicked out?

“Barnes?”

“Stone is in a tizzy, I “accidentally” tripped him up on his way to the buffet table. You might want to ensure him I am a little bit of a dunderhead after drinking a bit too much.” James responded to the questioning eyebrow, keeping his clearly sober posture up but the line in his brow spoke of disdain for the one inside.

“Right. Get my little brother back safe to the Manor. Yeah?” Rhodey spoke to the Sarge, with a tone of tease and knowing. Rhodey also pointedly didn’t mention the fiery blush on the man’s face even though the face refused to reveal anything damning. He gets, privacy. He won’t mention shit until Tones and the Winter Soldier is ready to mention it. He was in a good mood hearing a barking order from Stone a less than force stellar response from Rogers, a confirming nod from the long-haired brunette man. “Night man.”

James nodded again hustling out the front door to his boyfriend who was sitting on the steps, suit jacket off and on the ground. Hair fingered ran through and calming breathing visible through his body. He was sure he was going either way to the event in November. Good publicity if you let an ever healing man join in on the fun and his team. Invited already, no take-backs. It was a joy to see some of the new and old team members laughing and joking under their breaths. If Loki the Trickster God looked downright gleeful in the host fall, James takes all the credit.

Sitting by his boyfriend, he can still see him shaken up, his nerves unraveling at being in close contact with another person who put him in defense mode and on edge, “Anton.”

“Can you… you say, Anthony…”

“Anthony.”

Tony breathed out a sigh pressing his face into his boyfriend's shoulder, “Okay, it doesn’t sound like a moan when other’s say it…”

“Okay, killing him,” James grumbled in Russian turning back to the hall when nimble refocus him on his genius boyfriend.

“Leave him… I just want to head back. Can we?”

James nodded, helping his partner up by the hands, “Yeah, we are done for the night.” He gave a reaffirming, safe, and secure squeeze pulling the other close, “Movie?”

“Please.” Tony sighed following a quiet walk to a car that Tony recognized from his collection, Rhodey. Good ol’ Rhodey and FRIDAY.

In the quietness of the night and the privacy of the car, James kissed the genius’s lips, breathing quietly into the other mouth. Tony sighed in the kiss caressing the stubble cheek affectionately. Pulling back enough to whisper to the car the Manor’s address. James looked delighted with the smart car but he back to kissing his still shaky boyfriend, but the shakiness was going away with each kiss and hand squeeze of comfort and being there to keep him up.

James opened to door for Tony taking them both inside the empty Manor, hand in hand shrouded in the darkness. The ex-assassin looked at the slowly appearing blue light lighting the way to the lab following the star in front of him. Beyond entering the lab James hugged around Tony’s waist.

“Anton, if he messes with you again, I will do more than trip him, money be damned.”

Tony turned around to hug the man tight, hiding the light between them, feeling heat pooling between them and the super-soldier face hiding in his neck breathing him in deeply, “If that comes to it,” Tony pressed his cheek against the super-assassin cheek pecking near his cheek, “I will be there to support you and fund some of the Avenger’s profits myself.”

James shook his head kissing the man's lips, “No, they don’t deserve your help like that Anton. Not even myself…”

Tony's lips pursed pulling the man into another fond kiss one arm wrapped around his neck, “Howard deserves whatever he got. You are forgiven. I am sure my aunt has forgiven you too. You and I are good Giaco, got it?”

“Got it.” James nodded pressing their heads together holding the genius close to his body. He kept the burning need to punch Stone’s lights in if it means having Tony avoid trying to fund for their equipment. Besides the funding, they have now is plenty, far more plentiful.

Picking up Anthony by his thighs making sure the man is safely in his arms, he left caring kisses on the areas Stone touched. He took in the little hitches of breath and ginger pawing pats on his head. Once he was satisfied, the ex-HYDRA weapon carried the Philanthropist in his lab, the safe and metal smelling workshop. Giving a silent nod to FRIDAY James started to wrap the man up in a blanket and taking off his shoes.

“You gonna make me feel spoiled rotten Giacomo.” Tony smiled behind the blankets trying to hide his blush even as the man began giving him a foot massage. Letting out a happy groan the genius laid back. “Giaco… I am going to say fuck the waiting and tell everyone you’re mine.”

James smiled a little leaning over to kiss the man within the blanket feeling blanket arms wrap around his neck, “Sleep?”

“Movie and sleep.”

James nodded hefting the man up hearing the screen come up, a silent conversation between Anton and FRIDAY, then a movie popped, something with dealing with a bad partner, abusive, got the woman pregnant and won’t let her leave. He wonders what she thinks when watching these movies. Burrowing into the blanket with Anthony, he kept that thought off for another day. Faintly the door slid open allowing Chimera to trot in sleeping next to Dum-E.

The following morning had the Manor Avengers Team (MAT) getting their digital invites for RSVP. Tony woke up alone but figuring they were trying to keep their relationship silent still, it made sense. He should make another reason for Giacomo to be in here more but seeing his grease towel moved, Tony chuckled figuring the smart sniper covered himself up in grease.

Already knowing the invite said, RSVPing, Tony breathed deep, right November, Giving Gala. Stupid name but… he has time to re-fortify his defenses against Stone. “FRIDAY, sweetheart.”

“Yes, Boss?” FRIDAY voice chipper as usual, more importantly, an airier sound to her voice.

“First, what happened?”

“A mysterious accident happened to the other mugs after Mr. Barnes heard unsavory things about you from one Mr. Barton and Maximoff. I do say, sir, it was quite a sight seeing a flurry of angry red and complaining Archer.”

“Mmm, right mysterious. You and Giacomo need to stop being so sneaky.”

“I let him hear the audio father.” VITO piped up sounding a little nervous.

“Oh VI, FRI and Giaco teamed, my, my that is quite dangerous. Right, first send Honey Bear and my family that I am fine. Second, I need to get my mind ready and emotions straighten out for when I deal with Stone again come November. We got work to do. Third all projects that are due before then.” Tony's tone was light but firm slipping out of his covers not caring about the dress shirt and pants. Come November Stone won’t shake Tony up again.


End file.
